


Rest Assured

by VirtualNight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the beginning of their relationship, Tasman has been uncertain of what to do. He cares for Izakil very much, but expressing that can be difficult for him. Tonight though, he decides to take a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Assured

It was an internal struggle for certain, trying to stay calm despite all the unfamiliar and unexpected things he was experiencing lately. None of these things were unpleasant though, so that made it a bit easier. Tasman had never thought anyone would look at him the way Izakil did. There was still shyness in his eyes when they were alone, but there was also an affection and tenderness that made the purple-blood’s heart race.

Tonight was one of those nights he had mustered up the courage to visit Izakil without asking permission several times, then checking a few more times to make sure it was still alright. His partner had said that he was feeling a bit down, so it was part of being a good matesprit to comfort him, right? So, he had merely left a short message in their conversation window that he was on his way over. He was still so unsure of how he was supposed to act and what was expected of him in such a relationship. A stinging guilt had been building in his heart over how uncomfortable he was with the physical closeness that Izakil seemed to desire. Huginn told him that he didn’t need to worry about it; that he shouldn’t rush it. Everything would work out the way it was meant to.

He had found his way to Izakil’s hive easily enough, but the difficult part was getting inside. In his haste to get there he hadn’t really thought about how he would do that. Sighing, he turned to face the water, its surface glittering beautifully in the unobstructed light of the moons. Just as he was about to send Huginn to announce his arrival, a massive form broke the surface of the sea and drifted slowly toward shore. It was Ananke’s lusus, Vodyanoi, and as he got closer to Tasman he lifted one of his tentacles out of the water, revealing a water-proof note. The corners of his mouth turned up in a smile as he read it, and he found himself wondering how Ananke could really exist as he did. There had only been a few messages between them about his plans to visit Izakil tonight, and somehow his friend had known he would need a helping hand; or in this case, a helping lusus. Vodyanoi regarded him with a worried gaze, but the purple-blood patted his side gently and placed an appreciative kiss above one of his eyes. He pointed up to the balcony high on the cliff and, seeming to understand, the squid-like creature lifted him onto his back carefully then unfolded his wings. Huginn stayed put on Tasman’s shoulder as they were carried to the hive’s entrance. 

A pair of wide blue eyes met his when they arrived, and Izakil’s stuttering response to the sight of the monstrous lusus at his window had Tasman suppressing a laugh. He waved at his partner timidly, a faint blush tinting his cheeks as he nearly stumbled onto the balcony. Vodyanoi didn’t stay long, anxious to get back to the water where he was most comfortable. Huginn accompanied him in an attempt to give the trolls a bit of privacy. Hurried questions spilled from the blue-blood’s lips, but they were quieted when Tasman took his hand gently and pulled him into a hug.

He was sure Izakil could hear his heart start to beat faster, its loud thumping must have been echoing through his whole body. Nothing was said about it though, and they stood just like that for a while, arms wrapped tightly around one another pressing them closer together. When they finally pulled apart, Tasman was led inside and they sat together in the front room. Izakil did not urge him to sit closer, nor did he try to initiate more contact than simply holding his hand, their fingers laced together. He talked to the purple-blood about his day and the things that were on his mind, glancing up at him every so often to make certain he was not boring him. Tasman loved these moments though. It was his favorite thing to listen to that cute accent articulate the thoughts of a person he held so dear.

Tonight though there was something in the way that his matesprit looked at him, how his eyes lingered a bit longer than usual in these glances, that he couldn’t quite decipher. He decided to step a bit out of his comfort zone and scoot closer, allowing their bodies to touch. Izakil’s questioning expression was met with a bashful smile and a soft squeeze on his hand telling him to just go one with what he was saying. He did so, but this time kept his gaze fixed on their hands. One of his trains of thought was stopped abruptly not long after, and he looked up at Tasman once more. He stammered out a question, his voice much quieter now. It took a moment for the taller troll to process it, and his body’s response was first to come: his pulse quickening again, the blush from before coming back so strongly it reached the tips of his ears, and his diaphragm forgetting how to function properly for a few seconds. Izakil seemed ready to dismiss it, a slight regret showing in his eyes and his lips pressed tightly together in embarrassment, but Tasman nodded before he could.

This was apparently not what his lover had expected, a mixture of disbelief and excitement building in his face. No time was wasted however, as it seemed he wanted to avoid losing his nerve, and he leaned forward, his hands framing Tasman’s face tenderly. He was shaking, so Tasman tried not to show how nervous he really was. He knew he had kept the other waiting and he felt badly for that. Guilt was not what prompted his answer though. Tasman wanted this just as much, but his anxieties had kept him from pursuing it. 

Their lips met slowly, pressing together gently. It almost seemed like Izakil was trying to be careful, like he could somehow hurt Tasman or that he anticipated the other would disappear if he did not savor it. Tasman was not sure what to make of the kiss aside form that he very much liked it. The fluttering in his chest and the way his impulses urged him to pull his lover closer forced all other thoughts from his mind and he lost himself in the sensation. But his hands could not move from their place in his lap and he was only able to squeeze his eyes shut a bit tighter. His expression must not have accurately reflected the happiness he felt, because once Izakil had pulled away he was apologizing. 

Tasman shook his head, trying to sign to his partner that everything was alright and he didn’t need to say such things. He seemed too wrapped up in his worries to interpret the gestures, so Tasman improvised. He placed his hands on the other’s shoulders and leaned in for another kiss. This one was more of a mutual effort than the first, the purple-blood’s determination to show Izakil that this was something he wanted encouraging him to be a bit bolder. They each tilted their heads, deepening the kiss and allowing their lips to find the way that they moved together best. Embracing one another, they delayed their parting for what seemed like a very long time, but it couldn’t have been longer than several seconds.

Tasman couldn’t think of a better thing to have happened tonight, and he looked forward to more nights like this.


End file.
